


В закат

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Арес увозит Лессу под взглядом Ра





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trifonic - Baalbek
> 
> ЗФБ-2016

Лесса морщился, Лесса натягивал на голову одеяло, но солнечные лучи проникали сквозь ткань, сквозь веки, жгли лицо. Лежать дальше было невыносимо, так раздражало это солнце. Лесса отбросил одеяло в сторону. Циферблат оскалился цифрами со стены напротив: одиннадцать тридцать.  
Ареса нигде не было. Солнце заливало комнату, и в этом свете легко можно было захлебнуться. Лесса провел языком по пересохшим губам, и встал с постели.  
Спать до сих пор было непривычно, но Лесса очень старался. Арес сказал ему: тебе понадобятся силы. Скорее всего, он шутил. Губы его улыбались, когда он произнес это, но Лесса был настроен решительно, и силой воли погрузил себя в сон на несколько часов. Несколько часов растянулись почти до обеда. Если бы окно было задернуто шторой, то в складках плотной ткани неизбежно запутались бы эти солнечные лучи, и Лесса спал бы дальше, до прихода Ареса. Но штор не было. Задергивать было нечего. Солнцу ничто не мешало будить Лессу. Силы воли хватило от рассвета и до этих одиннадцати часов и тридцати минут нового дня.  
Лесса прищурился, а потом закрыл ладонью глаза. Бесполезно. Или не так уж и плохо. Светит и светит, что с того. Лесса чувствовал, как солнечные лучи ползут по его телу – сияющие глаза Ра, вот чем эти лучи были на самом деле. Бог Ра – тот еще вуайерист.  
Арес не оставил ему записки, но оставил пустую половину кровати и завтрак – будто бы знал, что сила воли Лессы вступит в отчаянное противостояние с этими лучами, и будто бы он знал, чем все это в итоге закончится.  
У Лессы было мало вещей, так что собирать было особенно нечего. Он оделся, потом запихнул в сумку футболку, в которой спал, и приготовился ждать.  
Стрелки намертво приклеились к циферблату, а солнце – к Лессе. Ра наверняка осудил бы его, но Ра вообще осуждал каждый поступок Лессы в этом мире, поэтому думать об этом не было смысла. Лесса без интереса пощелкал пультом телевизора, послушал обрывки новостей и выключил бессмысленное устройство.  
Он ждал так долго, невероятно долго, а теперь несколько часов кажутся ему мучительней всех этих лет ожиданий. Вчера спустило запасное колесо их машины, и поэтому пришлось остановиться в первом попавшемся отеле.  
Лесса распахнул окно настежь и приготовился ждать. Арес пообещал, что вернется, и Лесса верил ему – как верил всегда. Стоило все–таки идти на поиски нового колеса вместе. Лесса решил, что в следующий раз не будет ждать, а отправится с Аресом, не слушая его возражений и не покупаясь на его заботу. И на его поцелуи. И на его все остальное.  
Темно–синяя машина подъехала к отелю за час до заката. Лесса схватил плащ и сумку, и, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, сбежал вниз, кинул ключ от номера на стойку администратора и покинул это безликое помещение.  
Тонированное стекло со стороны водителя медленно опустилось. Арес приветственно помахал Лессе рукой, будто бы они не виделись… да, они не виделись слишком долго.  
Они оба выглядели как великовозрастные дети, бесконечно сбегающие от вечно живущего отца. Волосы Ареса снова были короткими. Солнце полыхнуло бессмысленным предостережением на заклепках куртки Ареса, и потекло по его коже, не причиняя вреда. Из–за того, что тело Ареса на какое–то время уподобилось божественному, оно снова могло выдерживать обжигающие взгляды Ра. И под этим взглядом Арес увозил Лессу подальше от Гексагона. Лесса был вовсе не против.  
Лесса пошарил в карманах и извлек из них бумажку. У него было очень много часов для того, чтобы придумать, что с ней делать.  
Арес, упершись ладонью в соседнее сидение, потянулся вперед, к стоящему у машины Лессе, и с любопытством спросил:  
– Что это у тебя?  
– Сейчас увидишь, – серьезно сказал Лесса.  
Он прижал ладонь к стеклу, а когда убрал ее, то на гладкой поверхности остался приклеенный череп с огнем в глазницах.  
Арес заулыбался, и Лесса достал из заднего кармана телефон, чтобы сфотографировать и его, и наклейку, которую нашел сегодня в номере. Он хотел запомнить многочисленные грани их новой жизни всеми возможными способами.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Буду смотреть, когда ты снова меня оставишь.  
– Но я больше никогда тебя не оставлю.  
– А сегодня – что?  
– В последний раз, конечно же.  
Лесса закинул сумку на заднее сидение и, обернувшись лицом к закату, вытянул руку и показал катящемуся за горизонт алому глазу Ра средний палец. Для Ра этот жест ничего не значил, а Лессе мгновенно стало легче. Осознание того, что за каждым мгновением твоей жизни следит высшая сущность, которая, в общем-то, следить имело полное право, потому что по ее воле было создано все – так вот, все это тут же отошло на какой-то далекий план и стало совершенно неважным.  
Арес, наблюдая за Лессой в боковое зеркало, хмыкнул и заметил:  
– На тебя очень странно повлияло время, проведенное с реинкарнацией Дианы.  
– Ты еще оценишь преимущества, – многообещающе протянул Лесса.  
– Я весь в предвкушении, о наставник, – засмеявшись, ответил Арес.  
У них был полный бак бензина и новое запасное колесо в багажнике. Их и Гексагон разделял океан, и впереди закатанной в асфальт лентой дороги развернулась полная открытий неизвестность.  
Спину жгли бессильные лучи затухающего солнца. Арес прибавил скорость, и истекающий кровью заката взгляд Ра пропал за горизонтом.  
Ночи и дни снова принадлежали только им, и у них был терпкий вкус свободы.


End file.
